


Somewhere

by mintywrites



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: M/M, this is gonna get sad, wrench and numbers are homeless youth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintywrites/pseuds/mintywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where are we going?" "We’re leaving this shithole, and we’re never coming back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. October 29th, 1985

Heath was on his way to school when a black van pulled up next to him, slowing down to match his walking pace. He didn’t pay it any mind at first, but when it was still driving alongside him after a few moments, he looked up to see that it was Adam in the drivers’ seat.

_Adam? What are you doing?_

The dark-haired boy put the van in park and stuck his hands out the window.

_Come on, get in._

Heath reluctantly walked around the front of the car and climbing into the passengers’ seat. He looked over at Adam with confusion.

_What happened to your other car?_

_I traded her in for this one. That car won't do us any good where we're going. It was too small._

Heath looked around the interior of the van. It was completely hollowed out, and on the floor of the back laid a double-sized mattress fitted with the sheets and blankets from Adam’s bedroom. A stuffed duffel bag was resting on top.

 _Where_ are _we going?_

_We’re leaving this shithole, and we’re never coming back._

Heath’s eyes widened. He had been telling Adam for years that he wanted to leave and go anywhere but here, but he never thought they would actually run away. But he suddenly felt a wave of relief when he imagined a life where he would never have to see his parents again.

Adam grinned when he saw the smile tugging at his friend's lips. _Do you want to swing back by your place and grab some clothes or something?_

Heath considered it for a moment. All of his clothes were either too small or full of holes. And he certainly didn’t have any money or anything of value to take with him. The only possessions he would really miss were his books. The books he had used to teach himself and Adam sign language because his parents couldn’t be bothered to find anyone to teach him. The books that had taught him all the things his teachers had never bothered to try to explain to him because they didn’t know how to talk to him. But there were always libraries. Heath shook his head as he replied, _I’m never stepping foot in that house again._

Adam grinned as he started up the car. Heath tapped him on the shoulder and signed, _Are we going somewhere in particular?_

_I was thinking we’d go to Canada. You can be a L-U-M-B-E-R-J-A-C-K or something. That okay with you?_

Heath chuckled and nodded. He’d be happy anywhere as long as he was with Adam.

As they drove through Heath’s neighborhood, Heath looked questioningly at Adam when he took a turn in the opposite direction of the highway entrance ramp. They ended up on a familiar street, and Adam slowed down a bit when they reached his old piano studio. That place had been giving Adam hell ever since he was five. Heath was probably the only one in Adam’s life who didn’t know him first and foremost as a piano prodigy. He had quit playing about a year ago when the constant pressure from his parents and his teachers grew to be too much. Since quitting, Adam couldn’t go two days without his parents either asking him when he was going to start playing again or accusing “that deaf delinquent you’re always hanging out with” of being the reason he quit in the first place. Adam forcefully flipped off the music studio before winding back through the city streets and onto interstate 25. Heath breathed a sigh of contentment as he watched the Denver skyline disappear and their new lives begin.

As they got further out of Denver, the land became more sparse and the highway exits grew few and far between. Heath smiled. He had always hated the city. He’d grown up watching cowboy movies, longing for open pastures and ragged mountains. Heath sat in the passengers seat, watching the mountains whiz by on the other side of the car. He had always wanted to visit the Rockies, but even though he lived not two hours away from them, he had never been. Maybe now he would finally get to go- the Rockies did extend into Canada, after all.

They were stopped at a gas station just outside of Colorado when Adam heard a news segment on the radio reporting a missing teenager, black hair, 5’8”, last seen in a black van. Adam groaned as he told Heath, _I did everything I could fucking think of to keep my parents from finding out about the van, but somehow they did. If they had put that kind of effort into raising me, maybe I wouldn’t be running away right now._

Heath took over at the wheel from there. He loved driving. He loved the feeling of freedom he got, just from putting his hands on the steering wheel, feeling the power of the engine vibrate through his fingertips. Every once in a while, he took his eyes off the road to look over at Adam. Heath smiled when he saw his friend fiddling with the radio, trying to find a good station. Adam had soft, small hands, and although his personality was anything but delicate, his fingers were gentle and graceful, probably from all the years of playing piano. Heath felt his stomach knot up and quickly pried his eyes away from Adam to look back at the road in front of him.

Looking away from Adam didn't cure the knot in Heath's stomach. Heath was running away with his best friend of over ten years. But lately, his feelings towards Adam had been growing exponentially, into something he knew would ruin their friendship. So far he had been able to keep his feelings in check, but before this morning, he hadn’t been spending every moment of his life with Adam. But now he would be. How the hell do you get over someone when they're the only person you have? And how do you hide something that big from someone you're living out of a car with? Heath sighed. For now all he could do was focus on the road.

At around seven, they stopped for dinner at a gas station off the highway. Adam told Heath that they could stop for the night, but Heath reassured him that he was good to keep driving. The further he was from Denver, the better he’d sleep that night. After a few more hours of driving, Heath noticed Adam begin to doze off in the passengers seat. He looked down at the dashboard. The clock on the dashboard read 10:24, and Heath’s eyes widened as he realized that they had left Denver over fifteen hours ago.

He pulled off the highway at a rest stop and parked the van. Heath nudged Adam awake and watched as his eyes opened slowly.

_Where are we?_

_Almost to B-I-L-L-I-N-G-S-M-T._

Adam yawned as he unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed into the back of the van. Heath left to go use the rest stop bathroom, and when he got back, he returned to the drivers’ seat. He was startled when he felt a tap on the shoulder.

_You really don't need to keep driving. We can wait until tomorrow._

Heath shook his head. _I was going to sleep here._

Adam chuckled as he tilted his head towards the back of the van. _Come on. It’s a double mattress. I promise I won’t be weird._

Heath’s brow furrowed as he considered his options. He could spend a very uncomfortable night in the drivers’ seat, or a very uncomfortable night on the mattress. He sighed when he realized that insisting on sleeping in the front seat would only cause Adam to suspect that something was up, so he climbed over the seat to join Adam in the back. Adam laid down so he was facing away from the middle of the mattress, so Heath followed suit. He tried his hardest to take up as little space as possible and thanked God that he couldn’t hear Adam breathing next to him.


	2. Early November, 1985

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might be the saddest thing I've ever written. But not good sad. Brace yourselves.

After what felt like twenty hours on the road, Heath pulled over at a rest stop outside Fargo, North Dakota when he noticed they were low on gas. Adam begrudgingly got out of the car and started to head over towards the gas station.

Heath furrowed his brow as he caught up to Adam and they stepped inside. The gas station attendant was busy making coffee for another patron, so they got in line and Adam opened up his wallet.

Heath tapped Adam on the shoulder and tilted his head when his friend turned around. _Out of all the vans they had, why’d you pick the one that got two miles to the gallon?_

The shorter boy glared daggers at Heath after thumbing through the contents of his wallet.

_We’ve only got sixty-three dollars left. It’ll take at least forty to get us to Winnipeg, and that’s not counting food. We’ll be broke by the time we cross the border._

Heath frowned. He had known they had limited funds- they were living off the savings of a guy who once bought a collector’s edition guitar on a whim and never bothered learning how to play. But neither of them had taken into account how much they’d be spending on gas.

After pulling the map out of his pocket and inspecting it, Heath sighed. _Well maybe we should stay here, earn some money. Fargo’s a big city._

Even though Heath couldn’t hear it, he could tell that Adam’s groan was a particularly loud one. _This was a bad idea. I should have saved up more money before we left. At least waited until Hanukkah..._

Heath bit his lip and lightly placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder before quickly taking it back to sign. _No, it’s good that we left. Honestly I wouldn’t have wanted to wait one more day._

A small smile tugging at the corners of Adam’s mouth as he looked up at Heath. Heath forced himself to smile back at his friend. He hadn’t told Adam, but a week ago his mother had started using again. Adam showing up with the van was the best thing that could have happened to him.

Heath was snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Adam signing to him. _I’m just gonna get a few bucks worth of gas to get us into the city._

After nodding in agreement, Heath watched his friend step up to the counter and order the gas to their pump. The sun was almost past the horizon, and it was starting to get colder by the minute. Goosebumps were beginning to pop up on Heath’s skin as he climbed back into the driver’s seat.

With a quarter-tank full of gas, they got back on the road, and a few exits later they were in Fargo. Heath drove them around the outer edges of town to find a place they could park their van for the next few days where no one would kick them out. Adam pointed out a parking lot next to a boarded up restaurant, and Heath pulled around back to a spot where the van couldn’t be seen from the road. The dim lights from the buildings across the parking lot shone through the darkness onto Adams’ face.

Adam sighed as Heath pulled the key from the ignition. _Alright. So tomorrow, we go find money._

Heath frowned. _How are we supposed to do that exactly?_

_I don’t know. I can see if I can get a job as a waiter. You can find a job somewhere that won’t require you to talk to anyone. Like a stock room worker or a dish washer or something._

Heath sighed. The initial high of running away was almost gone, and it definitely would be irretrievable once they were working minimum wage jobs. He turned to look at Adam when he felt a nudge on his arm.

_We should get to sleep. Got a big day ahead of us tomorrow._

The shorter boy climbed into the back of the van and tucked himself into bed, and Heath followed. They had had the heater on, but it didn’t reach the back of the van, and it was practically freezing outside. Heath watched as his friend shivered underneath the thin blankets. For a moment he considered reaching out to hold him and shield him from the biting cold, but before he could decide that it was a bad idea, Adam sat up and reached over for his duffel bag and pulled on a few extra layers of clothing. Heath felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, but it was alleviated when Adam pulled out an extra-large sweatshirt and handed it to him. Heath smiled as he pulled it over his head, and then rolled over and fell asleep.

The next morning, Heath woke up when sunlight began to fill the van. He groaned and rolled over to see a large mound of clothing tucked into bed next to him. Heath chuckled when he realized that somewhere underneath all of those hoodies was Adam. After getting up to stretch as much as he could inside the confines of the van, Heath nudged Adam awake. They needed to get out and make money so they could get out of this crap town.

_Morning sleeping beauty._

Adam groaned as he rubbed his eyes before flipping Heath off. Heath grinned and held out a hand to help his friend up out of bed. But Adam didn’t take his hand- instead he began to search his duffel for a clean t-shirt and underwear to change into. Heath’s eyes widened when he realized what was going on. Before Adam could start shedding his layers, Heath caught his attention and signed, _I’m gonna go find a bathroom._

After using the restroom at the coffee shop across the street, Heath waited patiently outside the van for Adam to come out. A minute or two later, Adam hopped out of the back of the van before locking the back door and placing the key in his pocket. Heath noticed that Adam’s hair wasn’t quite as gelled as it usually was- he was probably trying to ration out the gel he’d brought with him.

_Alright. Time to go make some money. You got a pad of paper and a pen with you?_

Heath nodded. He wished the two of them could get a job together so Adam could interpret for him, but the chances of somebody looking for two new employees was pretty slim. _So how much money do we need to make? I’d say so far we’ve spent twenty dollars per day on food, but we can cut it down to fifteen. Maybe we should save up enough to live off of for… ten days? Fifteen days? So that’s around two hundred dollars._

Adam frowned before looking down at Heath’s clothing. Heath hadn’t brought any extra clothes with him, so he’d been wearing the same thing since they left Denver. _Make it two-fifty. We’re gonna need to swing by a thrift shop and get you some new clothes. You can borrow some of mine if you need to, but I doubt they’ll fit you._

Heath furrowed his brow. He should have stopped by his house to get his clothes after all. They may be too small but at least they were clean. _Okay, so we should meet back here before dark?_

After exchanging a nod of agreement with Adam, Heath began to break left to walk down the street towards the center of town when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned back to Adam, who was looking up at him with an apologetic expression. _I know you hate doing this, but really play up the deaf thing. We need the money. I know you don’t need anyone’s pity, but the more people pity you, the more money they’ll be willing to give you. Or at least they’ll give you a chance._

Heath sighed audibly, catching Adam off guard. _I’ll do my best._

His eyes were firmly planted at the ground under Adam’s feet when he felt another tap on the arm. _And the homeless thing, too. I know I’m going to play that card for all it’s worth._

Heath nodded and watched his friend walk past him to head into town. It had never really hit him- he wasn’t just living out of a van, he was homeless. Heath took one last look at the van before leaving to scour the streets for help wanted signs.

A few days later, Heath landed a job at the public library. The librarian’s son was deaf, and she felt bad for him. She couldn’t make him an official employee as Heath had no permanent address to write down on the tax forms, but she agreed to pay him under the table out of her own pocket. Heath was making less than minimum wage, but at least it was something. Adam had no such luck. He had resorted to begging for change on the sidewalk outside the courthouse, but his clothes were too clean and expensive for people to believe the words on the sign he’d written: _My deaf brother and I are homeless._ It also didn’t help that his deaf brother was nowhere to be seen.

At the end of the day they would put the ten or fifteen dollars Heath made at the library together with the eight or nine dollars Adam got. They would take their money to the grocery store and find the cheapest and most filling food they could find that didn’t need to be baked or microwaved. Adam found some high-calorie protein bars for a dollar a piece, and they bought as many as they could afford. Heath insisted they split them evenly, even though they both knew that Heath needed to eat more than Adam did. So after Heath had eaten his half of the bars and his stomach was still growling, Adam would tell Heath that he was full, and Heath could eat the two bars that were left. Neither boy stated it, but both of them knew that if they didn’t start making real money within the next few days, they would need to start stealing food. Heath felt awful about it- sure, he and Adam had spent their days in Denver skipping class, throwing rocks at trains, and sneaking into movies, but they had never stolen anything. Instead of dwelling too much on the bridge they had yet to come to, Heath psyched himself up for twelve hours of work he was going to do the next day for the pricely sum of twenty four dollars. One evening Adam lightly mentioned the possibility of mugging someone, but Heath flat-out refused. It hadn't come to that yet. Adam agreed, but they both knew that day was lurking just around the corner.

Every night when they tucked themselves into bed, they would bundle up more and more as the November air grew colder. Adam promised Heath that if someone ever put a twenty in his cup, he’d go straight to the army surplus store and buy them a blanket. Some nights Heath wished he was back at home, but he didn’t want to give up yet. He knew that he made the right choice, being here with Adam. He tried his best to ignore the cold biting at his ears and the sharp hunger pains in his stomach as he fell asleep.


	3. Almost Christmas, 1985

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It just kept getting colder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the "boundaries" tattoo has been revealed I don't really think it's likely that canon Wrench and Numbers knew each other before they became hitmen. But I still really like this origin story and I'm going to do my best to finish it.

The first snow of the season came on the day Heath was let go from his job at the library. The librarian told him she was sorry, but her boss had found out she had hired him under the table. She gave him an extra twenty dollars in apology, and although Heath appreciated the gesture, he would rather have kept the job. Heath wandered the streets of Fargo looking for Adam, who was sitting on a piece of cardboard outside the movie rental store collecting change. He sat down next to his friend, who was more than surprised to see him.

_I lost my job. Boss found out about me._

They sat in silence for a while, occasionally signing to each other when people would question whether Heath was really deaf. Although they brought in more money than they had when it was just Adam, they didn’t make nearly as much as they had been making when Heath still had his job. While on the way over to the supermarket to get some food, Heath pulled out the twenty dollar bill the librarian had given him.

Adam sighed. _We can’t spend that tonight. We lost the only definite source of income we have. Who knows what’s going to happen tomorrow. We need to start saving or we’re going to die here._

Heath stuffed the twenty back into his pocket and nodded. That was the first night Heath and Adam stole food. They took all the protein bars they could carry out of the store undetected and headed back to the van. The two boys sat on the mattress and silently ate their meals (if you could call them that) before Adam turned to look at his friend.

_I know you don’t want to do this, but this is what it’s come to._

Heath bit his lip and nodded. It had been surprisingly easy for him to walk out of the supermarket without even a glimpse of remorse or nervousness on his face. Heath was sitting on one of his hands to keep it warm, but the hand that was holding the protein bar up to his mouth was turning blue from the cold. A few weeks ago he had suggested they stay at a homeless shelter, but Adam refused. Adam knew his parents, and they probably faxed a photo of him to every homeless shelter, hospital, and police department in America. The only thing worse than living on the streets would be to be dragged back to Denver and shoved back into the arms of his parents. Heath and Adam both knew that if Adam ever saw his parents again they’d make his life five times worse than what it had been before they left. The two of them would just have to deal with living in the van for now.

Heath wrapped himself in another one of Adam’s jackets before laying down and pulling the blanket up over himself. He sighed as he watched Adam get into bed next to him. Heath had been so caught up with worrying about making it to the next day that he sometimes forgot to worry about his crush on Adam. But then he saw Adam sign to him through the darkness, _We’ll get through this. You and me._ and all of his worries hit him like a ton of bricks. Heath's thoughts kept him up until the early hours of the morning that night.

The following days only grew colder. Snow began to pile up slowly on the ground. People grew more charitable- it was probably a combination of pity towards homeless kids in the snow and pity towards homeless kids at Christmastime. Heath and Adam hated being pitied more than they hated the feeling that they might be developing frostbite, but they needed the money, so the panhandling continued. If they saved up all of their money from then on, it would only take a few weeks to save enough money to get back on the road.

The boys began to steal food from a different market every day. There were some days Heath and Adam got kicked out of the store and were left even hungrier and angrier. The longer it had been since they showered, the more conspicuous they grew and it became more and more likely that they would get noticed shoplifting. Soon the two of them were banned from most of the markets within walking distance of the van.

The nights only grew colder as well. For the past few weeks the two boys had been wearing Adam’s entire wardrobe to sleep every night, but Adam still shivered beneath the blanket that wasn’t nearly thick enough. Heath couldn’t hear Adam’s teeth chattering, but one night he noticed his friend shivering and rubbing his arms to stay warm. Heath reached out a hand and rested it on Adam’s arm. Heath couldn’t feel Adam, he only felt the layers upon layers of shirts he was wearing. He half-expected Adam to bat his hand away- he remembered what Adam had said on their first night on the mattress: _nothing weird._

Heath’s eyes widened when he felt Adam place a hand on his. His fingers were ice cold, and without even thinking, Heath threaded his fingers through Adam’s in an attempt to warm them up. When Adam didn’t protest, Heath began to inch forward, slowly moving his hand, still grasping Adam’s, down towards the mattress to wrap an arm around Adam’s stomach. Adam tilted his head back to bask in the warmth Heath provided him with, and Heath hesitantly closed the space between them so that his chest was flush against Adam’s back. Heath was careful to keep his hips from touching Adam’s backside, and he gulped when he felt Adam adjust his position to nestle back into Heath. The two pairs of sweatpants each of them were wearing created a solid buffer between them, but Heath was still in absolute shock at the sudden contact. He didn’t want to take any chances, though, so he kept perfectly still. Heath was sure that Adam could feel his warm breath on the back of his head, so he tried his best to keep it calm and steady to lull the other boy to sleep.

The next morning, Heath woke up with Adam still nestled into him. There was no way for Heath to move without waking his friend, so he waited patiently for Adam to wake. After ten or so minutes, Heath felt Adam move and quickly retracted his hand, allowing Adam to get up. The entire morning, Heath kept bracing himself for Adam to bring up what had happened the night before, but he never did. They simply went about their day as usual. Heath couldn’t tell whether this was a good sign or not.

Heath and Adam continued this sleeping arrangement, with less and less hesitation on Heath’s part every night. It got to the point where Heath would curl up with Adam as soon as they got into bed. And in the morning, Adam would continue his tradition of neglecting to acknowledge it. Heath figured that in Adam’s eyes, curling up together was a practicality. It was the best way to keep themselves warm, and it wasn’t weird because in any other situation, they wouldn’t be doing it. Heath sighed. At least Adam knew he cared about him enough to keep him warm. Right now he should just be thankful for that.

On the morning of Christmas eve, Heath was violently shaken awake. He opened his eyes to see Adam signing at him furiously.

_I am so hungry, I feel like my stomach is going to implode. I can’t eat one more fucking protein bar. I need real food. And I’m so cold I feel like my nose is going to fall off. We need to do something. We need money. I can’t keep begging for pennies on street corners, Heath._

Heath put his hands over Adam’s and silently nodded. Once Adam had calmed down a bit, Heath raised his hands to sign.

_We can mug somebody. But only someone who looks rich. Someone who looks like they wouldn’t miss their wallet._

Adam nodded in agreement, running a hand through his hair to collect his thoughts. Heath had never seen Adam’s hair look this bad- when they first got to Fargo he had been washing it in the sink of the bathroom at the fast food place across the street, but he stopped when he realized that he looked more homeless when he didn’t wash it, and that meant he’d get more money from strangers.

_Before we do anything, we should figure out how we’re going to spend the money. That way once we get it, we won’t let it go to our heads. We have to spend it as wisely as possible._

_Okay. First I think we should get some more blankets. And we should do laundry. And find somewhere with a coin operated shower._

Adam's eyes widened. _Shower? That sounds amazing. We'll need towels then too. And some soap._

_Okay, blankets, towels, soap, laundry, shower. What else?_

_We can get you a real coat so you're not just wearing two sweaters and a sweatshirt. You must be freezing. And you need some new shirts and another pair of pants, too. Ones that actually fit you. You look like a thirteen year old who just hit his growth spurt._

Heath nodded. He didn’t have the energy to make a snarky comeback. Adam was right, after all- he did look ridiculous wearing Adam’s clothes. Heath pulled a notebook and a pencil out of his backpack and jotted down the shopping list they’d come up with. Heath prayed they would find someone carrying enough to pay for all this stuff on them.

The two boys spent the day passing the time waiting for night to fall. When it was finally dark out, Heath and Adam walked over to the business district of town to find a suitable victim. They positioned themselves as far from the streetlamps as they could, determined to take as much advantage of the element of surprise as they could.

After a few minutes, Heath nudged Adam’s arm and tilted his head towards a man walking in their direction. He held a leather briefcase and was wearing a very nice looking pair of shoes. Adam’s eyes widened a bit when he saw him. He would later tell Heath that the man was wearing an Armani coat.

Adam nodded and gave Heath a look that said, _Just like how we planned._

Heath returned the nod and turned to face the other side of the street, keeping the man in his peripheral view. Adam took a last look around the surrounding area, making sure there were no witnesses. When the man was about three feet from Heath, he lunged at him, swiftly grabbing the man by the wrists, spinning him around and pinning him against the building next to them. They didn’t have any weapons on them, so they needed to play Heath’s brute force up as much as possible. Heath held the man tightly against the wall and gave him his best death glare.

Adam peered up at the man and said, “My friend is going to release your hands in a few seconds. You’re gonna reach into your pocket, take out your wallet, and give it to my friend here. And if you don’t, your throat will be the next thing he grabs onto. And that time, he won’t let go.”

At least, that’s what Adam told Heath he was going to say. Adam was such a drama queen, Heath knew there was a good chance he’d improvise something on the fly. But he knew that when Adam nodded at him, that was his cue to release the man from his grip. Heath let the man’s hands fall to his sides, but he leaned forward an inch or two, just to let the man know that Heath was still the one in control.

With shaking hands, the man placed his wallet in Heath’s upturned palm. Once Heath’s fingers were grasped tightly around it, Adam looked at the man and tilted his head towards the direction he had been walking in. Heath stepped aside so he had room to stumble away from them, quickly kneeling down to pick up his briefcase before trotting along his way. After exchanging a glance of accomplishment, the two boys disappeared into the shadows with their hard-earned cash.

When they got back to the van, Heath plopped down on the mattress, pulling the wallet out of his pocket and eagerly prying it open. Adam fished out a flashlight he’d brought from home and shined it on Heath’s hands, illuminating the precious cotton rectangles he was thumbing through.

Heath’s eyes widened in glee as he set the money down on the mattress. He looked up at his friend and signed, _One hundred and thirty seven dollars._

Adam smiled for what felt like the first time in weeks. “Seriously?”

Heath nodded. His hands were trembling a bit, and this time it wasn’t just because of the cold. This was their first big break, their only big break, since they first started out on the road. It was going to be really tempting to blow all this money on eating at restaurants or paying for a few nights in a motel room with a heater, and a shower, and a television...

Heath snapped himself out of it. They had decided that if they got more than $100, they’d get cheap Chinese food from down the street, but after that, they’d buy the things they’d put on the shopping list and nothing more. Heath didn’t want to mug anyone else, he just wanted to buy some necessities and hopefully have enough left over to get them to Canada.

Adam pulled two ten dollar bills from the wallet and handed them to Heath before stowing the wallet away in the pocket of his duffel bag. The boys hopped out of the van and practically skipped down the street to the Chinese restaurant, eager to buy as much food as twenty dollars could get them. That night when Heath wrapped his arm around Adam, he fell asleep with a stomach fuller than it had been in weeks and a smile on his face.


End file.
